


One Last Song

by Geekygirl24



Category: Blood (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hyun-Woo still dies, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Ji Sang was expecting to find a dead body when he finally made it home.Or nobody at all.Hyun-Woo was either going to be dead or captured and Ji Sang was not prepared for either.What he actually found was far more horrifying though.
Relationships: Park Ji Sang & Joo Hyun Woo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	One Last Song

Ji Sang was expecting to find a dead body when he finally made it home.

Or nobody at all.

Hyun-Woo was either going to be dead or captured and Ji Sang was not prepared for either.

What he actually found was far more horrifying though.

The wheezing rattle and the awful wet sound made with each inhale, courtesy of the bullet wound in Hyun-Woo’s chest.

He was dying.

Ji Sang fell to his knees beside his closest friend, putting pressure on the wound as he screamed for Yoo Ri-Ta to help. Distantly, he could hear her panicking, but he couldn’t focus on that right now.

“H-Hyung…”

Ji Sang winced as Hyun-Woo attempted to speak, blood trickling out of his mouth and staining the side of his face. “Ssh, it’s okay. I’m here.” The last word got a little mangled as a sob threatened to break free.

Hyun-Woo’s breath caught, making Ji Sang think for one awful moment that this was it… only for his best friend to manage another agonised breath. Behind them, he could hear Yoo Ri-Ta moving back, giving them space.

It was clear she though there was nothing that could be done.

“S-sing to me?” Hyun-Woo whispered, his expression heartbreakingly hopeful, even as his face was streaked with his own blood, “P-P-pl- “

“Alright.” Ji Sang replied gently, ignoring the fact that tears were trickling down his cheeks and onto Hyun-Woo’s chest, shushing the younger man, leaning down to softly kiss the clammy forehead, lips trembling slightly before he softly cleared his throat and started to half-sing a lullaby his mother had once sang to him.

Halfway through the song, Hyun-Woo’s body shuddered in an aborted cough, prompting Ji Sang to hold him closer, voice raw and barely able to hold a tune from his efforts of trying not to sob.

The painful rasps of breath had all but faded, Hyun-Woo’s eyes gradually slipping closed and body curling in against Ji Sang’s as though he were but a small child looking for comfort. For a few seconds, all Ji Sang could do was listen to that fading heartbeat until it was silent

He was gone.

There was nothing else in the world but the weight of the body in his arms, warm and solid.

Ji Sang laid his head down and sobbed until he had no more voice.


End file.
